


New Records

by teafortozier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Eddie, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, I Want That Twink Obliterated, M/M, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Subspace, The Dom Top Richie Renaissance, Top Richie Tozier, truly this is just porn and i have no apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teafortozier/pseuds/teafortozier
Summary: "I'm sorry Daddy, I had to," Eddie started, and thedaddycombined with the haze in his eyes had Richie readjusting his plans. He could work with this."Don't stop on my account," Richie said, voice dropping to the low, commanding tone reserved for moments like this.Eddie's eyebrows furrowed down and his hips twitched unwittingly up into the air, searching for friction. "What?" Eddie asked, the confusion coloring his pretty pink cheeks. God, they'd been married for years, fucked hundreds of times in dozens of positions and places but still Eddie blushed like a perfect virgin.Richie was so lucky, but when Eddie was blushing like this and moving his hips like that, he didn't want Richie to tell him howluckyhe was or how beautiful he looked. Eddie wanted it hard, rough, mean."I said," Richie said, in the slow way you did when talking to someone truly stupid, "keep going."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 266





	New Records

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic in like six years, but i saw the dom top richie renaissance tag and felt it was my civic duty to contribute. enjoy the porn u filthy animals.
> 
> unbetaed also sorryyy

The house was quiet when Richie got home, which wasn't abnormal on most days. But today, Richie had been half expecting Eddie to be waiting at the door like a puppy, eager to greet him and welcome him home. 

Not because Eddie was some housewife Richie expected that from, of course, but because it was the seventh and last day of Richie not letting Eddie come. The whole week, Eddie had sucked Richie's dick, touched him, rutted against his thigh, all without being allowed to come. It was Richie's idea, the longer term edging, considering the success they'd had with edging and orgasm control in the bedroom before that. And Eddie, the slut, though he'd never admit it, _loved_ it. He loved when Richie called him desperate, kept him from what he really wanted until the tension had built up into something palpable and explosive. 

When he'd left earlier that day to go appear on a late night talk show, he'd promised Eddie he'd get to come when Richie got home. 

Well, his actual words, whispered huskily into Eddie's ear before disappearing out the door, were "If you're good and don't touch yourself, baby boy, I'll let you come on my cock tonight." Eddie's face had gone all pink, his eyes going faraway and then refocusing on Richie before he nodded solemnly.

So he had been thinking Eddie would be ready to pounce by the time he got home, waiting for him, eager and already turned on. 

Richie locked the door behind him in the dark entryway to their apartment, kicking off his shoes in the little tray Eddie set out by the door to keep them from tracking dirt through the apartment. The lights were off in the living room and the kitchen, and Richie bit back disappointment. With their schedules, Eddie working nine-to-fives while Richie mostly did shows at nights or spent his days working on material, he probably should have expected Eddie to fall asleep before he got home. 

He went to their bedroom, lamplight shining from under the door. Eddie probably fell asleep waiting up for him, as he sometimes did, a book on his chest and mouth hanging open in a silent snore. Richie wouldn't mind pressing a kiss to his forehead and falling into bed with him a different way, curling around him and falling asleep. 

"Eds?" Richie called, quiet, and pushed open the door to their room. 

Instead of Eddie, asleep sitting up on his side of the bed, Richie was greeted with Eddie, sprawled out on his stomach on the bed and moving his hips in tiny circles against the mattress, letting out the sweetest little whimpers as he did. Richie's brain nearly shortcircuited before it caught up with the situation and recalibrated back to Sex Mode. He stayed quiet as he closed the door behind him and turned back to watch Eddie. Surely, Eddie heard him come in, knew he was here, watching, but he didn't make any show of acknowledging Richie. Like he wanted to put on a show. Like he wanted Richie to find him like this, breaking the rules like the slut he was. He was wearing his tiny little sleep shorts, the ones that curved around his ass deliciously and showed off the length of his muscled runners legs. There was no shirt covering the flexing of his back muscles. His milky thighs were shaking with every movement--and God, how long had he been at this? Eddie's stamina was better than that, which meant he must have been in here thrusting hopelessly against the bed for hours, maybe the whole time Richie was gone. 

The thought made Richie's mouth dry, his cock already twitching awake, and the tiredness of the long day dissipating in favor of dealing with his boy. Because as welcome as the sight of his husband, desperate and needy in their bed, was, it was also a clear sign of disobedience.

Richie shrugged out of his jacket in silence and tossed it on a chair, watching Eddie's movements for a moment more before clucking his tongue loudly, a disappointed sound that had Eddie's hips stuttering and then stopping. He rolled over quickly, looking up at Richie like a kid with a hand in the cookie jar, caught. But he also had that cloudy look over his eyes that told Richie his boy was far gone. 

"I'm sorry Daddy, I had to," Eddie started, and the _Daddy_ combined with the haze in his eyes had Richie readjusting his plans. He could work with this.

"Don't stop on my account," Richie said, voice dropping to the low, commanding tone reserved for moments like this. 

Eddie's eyebrows furrowed down and his hips twitched unwittingly up into the air, searching for friction. "What?" Eddie asked, the confusion coloring his pretty pink cheeks. God, they'd been married for years, fucked hundreds of times in dozens of positions and places but still Eddie blushed like a perfect virgin. 

Richie was so lucky, but when Eddie was blushing like this and moving his hims like that, he didn't want Richie to tell him how _lucky_ he was or how beautiful he looked. Eddie wanted it hard, rough, mean. 

"I said," Richie said, in the slow way you did when talking to someone truly stupid, "keep going."

Eddie shook his head, eyebrows still furrowed adorably even as his cock was leaking a mess on the front of his little red shorts. "But--"

"What, _now_ you're concerned with the rules? You can touch yourself when I'm gone but not when I'm here?"

"I didn't--" Eddie said, and it came out like a whimper, "You said not to touch. I didn't touch."

Richie actually laughed at that. "You stupid slut," he said, and Eddie moaned at the name, completely unshamed. "You think you can get by on technicalities?"

"I'm sorry Daddy," Eddie said again. Tears were filling his big brown Bambi eyes already. 

Richie crossed to the bed, Eddie's eyes tracking him the whole way, but he didn't sit down or relax. He stood towering over Eddie.

"If you're sorry, do what I fucking said."

Eddie swallowed so hard it was audible, looking up at Richie with hurt little doe eyes and then giving a small nod and turning over again. He returned to his movements, pressing his hips into the bed, but keeping his face up to maintain eye contact with Richie. 

_Good fucking boy,_ Richie thought, but he wouldn't say it when Eddie had still broken their rules. He grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and took Eddie's hips in his hands. Eddie moaned at the touch until Richie pulled his hips up and shoved the pillow underneath for him to hump. Eddie loved it when Richie manhandled him, and his little gasps picked up as he thrust harder against the pillow.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you," Eddie breathed, looking up at Richie like he really meant it. 

Richie watched the way his lithe body moved for a long moment, drinking in the way Eddie kept his eyes on him for approval, for anymore instructions, eager to comply even after giving Richie so much trouble. Richie was hard at this point, but wouldn't give Eddie the pleasure of watching him press a palm to the crotch of his jeans as much as he needed it. No, this was about Eddie. Eddie who was such a slut he couldn't follow simple instructions, Eddie who was so close and desperate just from rutting helplessly against the mattress like a teenager who barely knew how to jerk it yet. 

"You wanna come so bad," Richie cooed, not a question. He presses on hand to the back of Eddie's neck where it craned to look up at Richie, tender but still controlling. 

Eddie nodded helplessly and his hips picked up against the pillow. "I need it," he said. "I'll do anything."

_Bingo._

Richie kneeled on the bed beside Eddie and ran a hand down his back to the round swell of his ass. It was barely anything, but Eddie let out a slutty whine like he was getting fucked, like Richie's hands on him were all he needed to get off. 

"You'll do anything?" Richie asked, voice low and quiet.

"Please daddy I'll be so good--" Eddie babbled. 

"Here's the deal, baby," Richie said, giving Eddie's ass a little pinch. "If you wanna come so bad, you can. But you come as many times as I say, when I say it. Got it?"

Eddie's current record was three orgasms in a night, before he was begging Richie to stop from the overstimulation. Richie thought they could probably beat that record tonight. The overstimulation was part of the punishment. He wanted to see his boy begging, desperate, pushed to his limits.

"Please, Rich, anything--"

Richie tutted softly. "Try again."

" _Please_ Daddy, please, yes, anything--"

He was perfect. He could probably come just from humping the mattress, the poor thing. In fact, that was exactly what Richie wanted for the first one.

"How long were you humping the mattress like a helpless bitch before I got home?" Richie asked. He could imagine it perfectly, Eddie lying down on his phone and getting distracted as he started to move his hips, soft at first, lazy, and then growing harder and harder, not stopping but never reaching the place he wanted to be. Not with just the friction of the mattress, and certainly not without Richie there. 

"I--I--" It came out as a whimper, and Eddie buried his face in his arms. Richie grabbed him by the hair and tugged him back up. Eye contact was one of the most important rules in the bedroom, because Richie liked to see every touch and gasp play out on Eddie's face. 

Richie smacks Eddie's ass, hard, the force of it making it jiggle like a fucking porno. God, he was absolutely perfect. "Answer the question."

"Two hours." 

Richie's eyebrows shot up. Two hours, his baby boy just rubbing against the mattress, not even touching himself because Richie told him not to. 

"You can come for me, baby," Richie said, tone blase and uninterested even as he watched Eddie's every movement, watching the way his muscles twitched with need.

As soon as he was giving permission, Eddie's hips moved harder, faster against the pillow and he started babbling _thank you's_ and helpless little _daddy's_ and then his hips stuttered and he gasped and his body went taut. Richie stroked his back through it.

Once Eddie grew still, Richie didn't hesitate to launch into action. He pushed Eddie to roll back over on his back, loose limbed and easily manipulated post orgasm, huge wet stain on his shorts from his come.

"Thank you, Daddy," Eddie said, eyes opening from where they'd squeezed shut in ecstasy. 

"Don't thank me yet," Richie said, and shoved a hand down Eddie's pants to wrap a hand around his oversensitive cock.

" _Oh--_ " Eddie let out a cry as Richie pumped his cock up and down, tight and rough, using his come to slick the way. It was messy, the kind of thing Eddie would hate outside of the bedroom but within it drove him insane. Eddie started shaking, squirming, moaning like a cheap whore. Richie's thumb pressed over the head, into the slit of Eddie's perfect little cock, and Eddie's legs kicked out desperately like he wasn't sure whether he was trying to get away or get closer. 

"Oh my god, oh my god--" Eddie was saying, repeating it like a prayer.

"Not god," Richie said, hand gripping Eddie's dick tighter, almost cruelly. 

Eddie's babbling cut off in favor of these little gasping sounds that nearly wiped Richie out, trying to cross his legs to get away from the intense overstimulation. But he didn't really want it to stop, Richie knew. He loved it when Richie used him however he wanted, touched him when it was too much, fucked him after he'd already come when his hole was sore, held him down and had his wicked way. And Richie just loved that Eddie _let_ him, that he took what he was given so prettily, pink spreading over his chest and face and shoulders like a sunset. 

"It's too much, Rich--" Eddie said, one arm going up to sling over his face, hiding his face in his elbow like he did whenever it was _too much_. 

Richie let out a growl without meaning to. He'd nearly forgotten how absurdly turned on he was, his dick straining against his jeans to the point of near pain as he focused his attentions on his boy. He reached up and grabbed Eddie by the wrist, pulling his arm away from his face and pinning his wrist down to the mattress. The more overwhelmed Eddie got, the more he slipped up, tried to hide his face, suddenly embarrassed as if he weren't a desperate cockslut, as if he had any shame at all. But Richie knew better. 

"I don't think it's too much," Richie said. "I think you want more."

Eddie shook his head helplessly, eyes squeezing shut again as he trembled. But his hips were starting to move with Richie's movements. His cock had barely softened before it was hard in his hand again. He could shake his head and whine about _too much_ all he wanted. Richie knew what he needed. 

"You're a fucking liar," Richie said, and took his hand away from Eddie's cock. Immediately, Eddie's eyes snapped open and his hips thrust up into nothing, giving Richie a betrayed look.

"Richie--"

Richie smacked Eddie's ass, and Richie wanted to tear off the shorts so he could see the pink handprint blossoming there. Eddie, the absolute slut he was, moaned. 

"You're a liar," Richie said again. "You fucking need this."

And like that, a switch was flicked. Eddie's eyes grew hazier and desperate, his hips thrusting up into the air again. _There it is, Richie thought._

"I do, daddy. I need it--need you to touch me, need your fucking cock--"

His hips started humping upward into the empty air with rhythm, like he was trying to prove it. A display, just for Richie. _Look how desperate I am, just for you. Look how much I need it._ Richie heard him loud and clear.

"Oh honey," Richie said, pushing a hand through Eddie's hair, soothing and gentle, "all you had to do was ask."

Richie shoved Eddie's shorts down. Eddie just let him pull them off him, helped kick them off. There was no underwear beneath, just his flushed pink cock, dripping precome again already and still covered with come from earlier. Richie pushed his legs apart, crawling up in between them, arranging Eddie's thighs to accommodate him like he was a toy, something to be moved and arranged however he wanted. 

With this new position, Eddie's puckered rosy hole was on full display. Richie pressed a thumb to it, tracing the opening in little circles but not pressing in. Eddie moved his hips upwards, trying to get more pressure where he wanted it. Richie tutted softly. 

"I think you need to come one more time before you get my cock," Richie said.

Eddie started shaking his head again, that rapid helpless movement that he knew from experience wouldn't sway Richie. 

"Use your words, baby," Richie said. He dipped the tip of his thumb into Eddie's hole. It nearly sucked him in, too many days without something inside it making him hungry and eager. 

"I need your dick, Daddy," Eddie gasped all at once, like he was just waiting for permission to say it. "It's been too long, I need you inside me, I need it _now_."

Richie pulled his hand away from Eddie's ass and instead pressed three fingers unceremoniously into Eddie's mouth. Eddie took them wihtout complaint, sucking them in, plush lips wrapping around them, showing off, tongue curling around the tips of his fingers.

"I know, baby boy," Richie said. "You need something inside you all the time, don't you? Is that what you thought about while you humped the bed like a bitch in heat?" Eddie moaned around Richie's fingers and nodded. "Thought about my cock in your pussy, my fingers in your mouth?"

Richie took his fingers from Eddie's mouth and nearly lost it at how Eddie's head lifted to follow his fingers, trying to keep his whore mouth full of something. Richie laughed. Eddie was so shamelessly pathetic and needy. One hand pushed Eddie's thighs impossibly further open and he pressed his spit-slicked fingers to Eddie's hole.

"Yes," Eddie responded. "Need you in me all the time. Just you."

It was a good enough answer that Richie rewarded him by pressing one finger inside. Without Richie fucking him loose and open on the regular, he was tight, the hot grip of his ass sucking him in. Eddie let out a little _haaa_ sound and Richie smoothed a hand up his sides in comfort. 

"You can't even go a week without coming," Richie said. With the hand not fingering Eddie, he opened his own pants to relieve the pressure on his dick.  
"Without my cock splitting you open."

"I tried--so hard," Eddie said, pressing his hips back against Richie's one finger. It wasn't enough, especially when Eddie was spoiled by Richie's long, thick, pornstar cock. "I wanted to be good for you."

"But you weren't," Richie said, pressing a second finger in. With only spit to slick the way, it was probably a bit rough, but Eddie liked it like that, liked the way it caught and dragged and burned. "You couldn't be a good boy for me because you're too much of a slut. I should've known you needed me inside you all the time."

Richie pulled his hand abruptly from Eddie and Eddie let out a broken little sound. Richie left Eddie sprawled out and open to grab the lube from the bedside table and returned back to his place between Eddie's legs. 

"Maybe I should have fucked you anyway, even when you couldn't come," Richie suggested. He flicked open the bottle of lube with a little snap and spread it over his fingers. "Maybe if I filled your cunt with my come you would have been satisfied, even if you couldn't come. I think you'd be happy just being used, my perfect fucktoy."

Richie pressed three fingers into Eddie at once, the sudden intrusion making Eddie shout.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm yours--I need it--" 

He barely hesitated before his hips were pressing back against Richie's fingers again in desperate thrusts. 

"Yeah?" Richie asked. He spread his fingers, stretching Eddie. He didn't bother searching for the spot inside him that would make him go crazy, because just being full was enough for Eddie right now. "Maybe I messed up then. Maybe I shouldn't let you come again tonight. Maybe I should just fuck you and leave you aching for it."

Eddie moaned again, long and low. Then said--just to be contradictory, the bitch--"N-no."

"No?" Richie echoed, mocking. "No, you don't want me to fuck you?"

Eddie had one hand twisted up in the sheets, sobbed, and reached for Richie with the other, going to press his fingers into his hair. Richie caught his wrist before he could and pressed it back into the bed, holding it there. 

"Words, baby," Richie said. Then curled his fingers forward to barely brush over Eddie's prostate, a little tease that had Eddie lurching up, straining against where Richie held his arm down.

"No, I want you to fuck me and--and I wanna come."

As if his words were an invitation, Richie started fucking him with his fingers in earnest, hitting his prostate with each movement. 

"I think I've spoiled you, baby boy. Letting you come when you haven't earned it. What kind of Daddy would I be if I rewarded bad behavior?"

Richie kept fucking him with one hand, and Eddie kept pushing back against him, meeting each thrust. Richie released Eddie's wrist and moved his hand to pinch Eddie's dusty rose nipples, giving it a too-hard twist that had Eddie yelping. 

"Please I'll be good, I want to be good for you. You can use me, fuck me however you want. All I need's your cock, your come, _please_."

Eddie was close again already, the sweet perfect boy he was, and begging so pretty. He almost wanted to, just to put Eddie to the test. Pull out the cock ring that had gotten it's fair share of use this week and make Eddie take his dick, take his come, and leave him wrecked and wanting on the bed. 

Richie leaned forward and scraped his teeth across Eddie's nipple. He arched off the bed into it.

"C-close--" Eddie keened in warning. 

"Then come, baby," Richie said, and bit down at the bud of Eddie's nipple again. "Right fucking now."

Eddie did, back arching off the bed and hips pushing into Richie's hand, still fucking him steadily with three fingers, come covering his dick and stomach again. "Oh Daddy yes, Daddy yeah--" Eddie said through it all, until his body fell backward again, all fucked out and boneless.

Richie kept moving his fingers, pressing against that sensitive little spot, until Eddie was twitching and squirming away again. 

"Oh come on," Richie said, "stop the theatrics. You said I could do whatever I want, so shut up about it."

Eddie's eyes started to flutter close, his mouth hanging open in a half-pained silent cry, and Richie saw tears welling up in his eyes again.

"So much," Eddie said, pathetic and nearly crying. 

"I know, sweetheart," Richie said. "But we're not done 'til Daddy says so."

Eddie nodded and forced his heavy eyelids open to keep his eyes on Richie. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, his hips starting to move back against Richie again even with the oversensitivity. He was so beautiful, the determined little lilt to his mouth. 

Then Eddie said, "Fuck me?" so sweet and earnest that Richie nearly came in his pants.

Richie didn't respond, just pulled his fingers from Eddie who whined at the emptiness. Richie watched the way his hole fluttered around nothing, so desperate for something else inside it, Eddie's thighs trembling and a tear making it's way down Eddie's cheek. Richie stood from the bed, and started stripping with efficiency, eyes never leaving Eddie still sprawled out naked on the bed while Richie was fully clothed. Jeans off, shirt off, boxers, socks. When he stood there, naked, hovering over Eddie, he gripped his cock in his hand and bit back his own groan at the relief of finally touching himself. Eddie looked at Richie's cock like it was a whole meal, licking his lips and nearly drooling even as tears streamed down his face. Richie liked this angle, seeing all of Eddie from above, the power imbalance of hovering over him, so he grabbed Eddie by the hips and tugged him down the bed so his ass was at the edge of it, so Richie could fuck him while standing. Eddie just lied there and let himself be maneuvered, let Richie spread his thighs and show off that sweet hole. 

Richie got more lube, spread it over his cock, pumping it a few more times as he looked over Eddie whose eyes were dazed but trusting as they looked up at him. His jaw was still slack, like he'd just forgotten to get around to closing it, too focused on Richie's cock and getting fucked. Good--like this, he looked every bit the slut that he was. Richie rubbed over Eddie's dick with one hand, where it was already making a valiant effort to get hard again.

Richie lined himself up, holding one of Eddie's thighs and one of his hips, unable to resist rubbing circles into the silky skin. 

He moved forward, the head of his cock just catching on his hole, then stopped.

"You sure you can take it, baby?" Richie asked, not because he had doubts, but because he wanted Eddie to beg for it.

"Yes, Daddy, Richie, _yes_ , I can do it, I need it--"

That was all he needed before Richie jolted his hips forward, sliding into Eddie in one hard thrust. Richie grunted at the impossibly tight heat around him and the punched-out sound Eddie made, leaning forward to press wet kisses against Eddie's throat. He wanted two more Eddie orgasms tonight, he reminded himself through the haze of pleasure of being buried inside his baby's sweet pussy. 

That was all the time he gave Eddie to adjust before he lifted one leg up on the mattress for leverage and started fucking him in earnest, hips snapping forward in a cruel, brutal pace. Each thrust had him pulling nearly all the way out and then pistoning back in to the hilt, long, deep thrusts that had Eddie nearly moving up the bed and clawing at Richie's back and sides, just clinging and holding on for the ride. 

"Oh my god, Richie, oh my--"

Richie fucked him, straighted back up and held Eddie by the waist, holding him and making him take it.

"Shit, Eds, you were made for taking my dick, weren't you?" he said, pulling Eddie's thigh to the side, opening him up even more for a sweeter angle, hitting Eddie's prostate with every thrust. Eddie's dick was hard again, red and weeping and abused, bouncing against his stomach as Richie used his ass. 

Eddie was really crying now, gasping and saying _Oh_ on every thrust like he could still be surprised by how good it felt. 

"Missed this so much," Eddie said, trying to move back against Richie's dick in little movements but still all boneless, mostly just letting himself be used. "Want this all the time, want you to fuck me whenever you want, want you to fill me up and leave me bruised and then come back for more--"

"Fuck," Richie said. Eddie had already come twice and Richie had been aching and hard the whole time, but he'd be damned if he came before Eddie did.  
He adjusted his pace, not slowing but keeping his thrusts shallower, staying deeper, rutting into him like an animal. Eddie's hands were fluttering around Richie's chest, shoulders, arms, so Richie grabbed them both in one hand and pinned his wrists above his head again with a growl.

"This is all your good for, baby, being Daddy's little cum dump." Richie could tell Eddie was close, the way he kept moving his head to the side, trying to hide his face in his shoulders. 

"Yes, yes, yes--"

"You better look at me when you come, slut," Richie said, releasing Eddie's wrists long enough to force his face to look up at him and then returning to their hold. "Want you to see who makes you feel like this. See who owns that cunt of yours."

In this position, Richie got a perfect view of his cock disappearing into Eddie's hole. He wished Eddie could see it, see the way it sucked him in and opened up for him.

"Daddy," Eddie whined, long and whimpering, biting down on his lip hard enough to break skin, wrists moving against where Richie restrained them, desperate to touch Richie or himself or cover his face or anything. "I need--I need--"

"Yeah, baby, what do you need?"

"Need harder," Eddie sobbed, almost like he was ashamed of it, but those were some of the most beautiful words Eddie could say. How the hell did Richie get so lucky to have a bed full of desperate husband who wanted nothing more than to be ruined on his dick day in and day out? 

He was happy to oblige, fucking Eddie impossibly harder. He pulled Eddie's hips down toward him, moving them for him, forcing him down onto his cock, making him fuck himself downward to meet Richie's thrusts. Eddie's body followed all of the silent instructions perfectly, pushing himself back onto Richie.

"Can I--I need to come, please, can I come?" 

The sound of Richie's balls slapping against Eddie's ass filled the silence as Richie pretended to consider it while still destroying Eddie's ass with perfect precision.

"You can ask prettier than that, darlin'," Richie decided.

"Fuck, _Daddy_ , want you to stuff me full of your come, want to feel it drip out of me. Please, please, can I come? Please please--"

And Richie decided to have mercy on the slut, said, "You can come, baby, my perfect fucking boy--"

Eddie absolutely lost it, body arching against Richie, chanting "yes yes yes" the whole time, hips moving with Richie's as Richie pressed bruises into his wrists, cock spurting out what come he had left onto his stomach. And just like Richie had said, Eddie kept his eyes opened and trained on Richie's the whole damn time, taking in the person who owned his body and his pleasure. His hole clenched so tight and hot around Richie's dick that he felt himself chasing after, thrusting into Eddie's perfect cunt a few more times, not caring about Eddie's pained whimpers as he abused his hole and then finally, with one last deep lurch, came deep inside him with a grunt, collapsing on top of him and pushing his hips forward impossibly more to push all of his come deep inside Eddie so that Eddie would feel it dripping out of him for days. 

Eddie was still making hurt little gasping sounds, his finally released arms moving to wrap around Richie where he'd collapsed on top of him.

Richie's limbs were starting to regain feeling from the force of his orgasm and he pushed himself up so he wasn't crushing Eddie, carefully and slowly pulled out of Eddie's ass while they both hissed. The reminder of Eddie's sore hole and the sight of it, all pink and messy with lube and come, reminded Richie that his job wasn't done yet.

"Shit," Eddie said. "That was--"

Before Eddie could proclaim what it was, Richie had dropped to his knees and buried his face in Eddie's ass, tongue delving into Eddie's fucked-open hole, tasting lube and come while Eddie jerked and yelped at the suddenness.

"Richie n-no--" Eddie said.

But Eddie's tendency to say no when he wanted more was one of many reasons they had a safeword in place, so Richie just spread Eddie's cheeks further with his hands and licked deeper into Eddie's cunt, sucking up all the mess inside it. 

Richie pulled back for long enough to catch Eddie's eye, where he looked down at Richie, positively wrecked, the perfect picture of a fucked out whore.

"I think you can come one more time," Richie said, trailing a finger around Eddie's perineum.

"No, Richie--it's too much--"

Richie ignored his feeble protests and started eating him out in earnest, pressing into his pink pucker with enthusiasm. Eddie was always extra squirmy when he was being rimmed, especially after sex when the dirtiness of come made it impossibly hotter for both of them, and especially when Eddie had come three times already.

"I know you can, baby," Richie whispered against Eddie's thigh, pausing his work on Eddie's pussy to bite at his thighs, suck a mark there. "You were so good for me, you know, coming so much and right when I said to."

Eddie moaned at the praise, abused cock twitching weakly on his stomach. The only thing his baby loved more than being called a dirty slut was being told how _good_ of a dirty slut he was. Richie pressed two fingers into Eddie again, meeting little resistance after Richie's fat cock had opened him up, curling right toward that spot with practiced ease. Eddie started shaking his head again, hands settling on Richie's shoulders and digging his nails in there. 

"You took my cock so fucking perfectly, Eds," Richie said, pressing kisses all over Eddies thighs while he fucked him with his fingers again. "And that's how I know you're gonna come again, because you're daddy's perfect slut and you do what I say."

Eddie opened his mouth like he wanted to speak but all that came out was a weak, guttural moan. Richie leaned back in and let his tongue join his fingers, licking between where his fingers spread him open. Eddie just kept moaning, kept taking it, kept squirming away from him and then back against him like he wasn't sure whether he wanted more or less. 

Until finally, the part that wanted more took over, and his thighs and hands shook, and Richie pulled another orgasm from him, dry, with a shudder and a sigh.

Richie pulled back, wiped his mouth with his arm, and scooted up to be level with Eddie, curling up behind him and tugging his fucked out body to him, stroking his sides, stroking his hair, pressing soft kisses to his face and neck and hairline until he came back to some semblance of a functioning human.

"Worth the wait?" Richie murmured.

Eddie turned in Richie's arms and pressed up closer to him, bare chests pressing together despite the lube and come drying all over them both. He kissed Richie, gentle and open-mouthed, and Richie caressed his cheek until he pulled back and said, "Let's clean up."

Richie pulled away to get a wet washcloth, tending to Eddie with care and soft kisses. 

"Hey," Richie said. "That was four in one night. New record."

Eddie snorted. "Yeah, and it almost killed me."

Richie rolled his eyes, because Eddie was smiling at him the way he did when Richie had truly and genuinely fucked his brains out. 

"Let's try for five next time."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter where i have like 5 followers [@ teafortozier](https://twitter.com/teafortozier)
> 
> also comments will make my day!!! even if it's just vague incomprehensible thirst.


End file.
